


But Then My Homework Was Never Quite Like This

by zebraljb



Series: Evil Angel [20]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Harry and Eggsy explore roleplay for the first time.Teacher/student smut, that's about it.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Evil Angel [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525892
Comments: 12
Kudos: 127





	But Then My Homework Was Never Quite Like This

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the "Evil Angel" (AKA Puppy Eggsy) universe although you can read it as a stand alone, I think. It is tagged as Merhartwin as well as Hartwin, since in this universe they are a triad, but this story is mainly Hartwin.
> 
> Title inspired by the Van Halen song "Hot for Teacher," of course. RIP Eddie.

“There are days I dinnae understand how the man got the job in the first place,” Merlin says as he cuts into his chicken. “If I dinnae know better, I’d say he sucked his way to the seat of Arthur.”

“Sucked up perhaps, husband, but not sucked,” Harry says with a rakish grin. “I doubt Chester knows what to do with his own prick…doubtful that he’d be any good with anyone else’s.”

“I dinnae need to think about Chester’s prick. I’m eating,” Merlin reminds him. “We do the work for him. We think for him, we plan missions, we inform him of what he needs to know when he attends meetings. Why is he even there?”

“Because no one has found a good and safe way to get rid of him,” Harry replies. “This is delicious, darling,” he says, glancing at Eggsy.

“Thanks,” Eggsy says faintly, robotically bringing his own fork to his mouth.

Eggsy watches Harry as he eats and talks. He maneuvers his knife and fork with minimal effort and no mess, taking dainty bites and carefully dabbing at his mouth with his napkin. He’s so perfect. So posh and beautiful, so put together. So gorgeous. Eggsy loves Merlin, of course, loves the rugged violence just under the surface. Loves the way that one hug from Merlin can set his world back on its axis. But today his focus is on Harry. He can’t help it. The man is splendid, for lack of a better term.

“Ye are awful quiet,” Merlin comments, and Eggsy snaps out of his Harrycentric reverie.

“Wot? Oh, sorry, was I? Don’t like to interrupt when you two are talking business,” Eggsy says, turning bright red. “More gravy, Merlin?”

“Nae, lad, I’m good.”

“Harry?”

“No, thank you,” Harry says with his beautiful smile. Eggsy sighs. He can’t help it.

“Ye are staring at Harry,” Merlin informs him.

“I…I am?” Eggsy stammers, although he knows full well he was staring.

“Aye.”

“Is there something on my face?” Harry asks, looking completely mortified.

“No,” Eggsy says quickly. “Just like looking at you. Izzat a crime?”

“Of course not. I am quite pleasant to look at,” Harry says with a proud smile.

“Christ.” Merlin rolls his eyes. “Yes, yes, Harry, ye are a work of art. But our pup wasn’t just studying your pretty face…were ye, Eggsy?”

“I…well…” Eggsy isn’t sure WHY he was staring. 

“I do believe a certain someone wishes some private time with his Sir,” Merlin suggests.

“Well, I didn’t really think about that,” Eggsy says honestly. 

“It has been a while since you and I played together,” Harry says. “Perhaps tomorrow…Hamish will be stuck in meetings all day and probably late into the evening.”

“Yeah?” Eggsy’s cock stirs at the thought of an evening alone with Harry. 

“Yes.” Harry taps his chin thoughtfully. “And perhaps tomorrow we could try something new...we did discuss a bit of role play but we’ve never done anything about it.”

“Oh.” Eggsy actually squirms in his chair. “Like…like that teacher student thing?”

“Yes. If Hamish will allow us to use his office.”

“Ye will clean up after you’re through,” Merlin orders. “As in disinfect and fumigate.”

“You act as if we’ve never defiled a room in this house,” Harry says. “The day we got that kitchen table…”

“I remember,” Merlin interrupts and Harry grins.

“You sure you don’t mind us doing this sort of thing without you?” Eggsy asks.

“Nae, lad. If ye remember, when we talked about it I said it was nae something I’ve ever been interested in. Watching the video feed when you’re through, however…that is a different matter.” Merlin gives him a wink.

“I don’t got a school uniform or nothing,” Eggsy begins, but something suddenly comes to mind. “But I can work something out.”

“I am your teacher, then?” Harry starts to look quite interested in the idea.

“Yeah…and maybe I got into trouble, or have a bad grade, and I come to you to get sorted out?” Eggsy asks hopefully.

“That…that sounds fine,” Harry says, clearing his throat. “Usual safewords apply, and you can stop at any time.”

“Know you ain’t gotta problem pretending to be a teacher,” Eggsy says with a cheeky grin. “You love telling people what to do.”

“Are you sure YOU can pretend to be a student?” Harry retorts. “It’s been quite a while since you walked the school corridors.”

“A brash young man, rebellious and looking to find a way around the rules? I think our boy will do just fine,” Merlin says with a smile. “You two enjoy yourselves.”

Harry double checks the drawers of Merlin’s desk to make sure supplies are in order and any classified work information is safely tucked away. He then gives himself one last once over. Dark blue trousers and matching waistcoat, white button-up shirt, tie. No jacket. He is simply a teacher behind his desk during office hours. He takes a few deep breaths and tries to contain himself. He’s wanted to do a scene like this for years but could never find the right partner. Now, of course, he has Eggsy, who seems to be capable of just about everything.

There’s a hard knock on the office door and Harry takes a deep breath. “Come in,” he calls.

The door opens and he’s glad he’s sitting down. Eggsy saunters in wearing trainers, short tight nylon running shorts, a tight faded vest, and a cheeky smile. “Evening, Mr. Hart.”

“Mr. Unwin.” Harry tries not to stare but he can’t help it. Eggsy is sin in battered trainers.

“Thanks for seeing me on such notice, sir.” 

“Well, even if this is an after hours visit, I did expect you to still be dressed appropriately,” Harry says, raising an eyebrow. His eyes are glued to the creamy expanse of Eggsy’s thighs below the hem of the shorts.

“Had gymnastic practice, didn’t I? Besides, didn’t wanna waist time getting dressed when…when you was waiting for me.” Eggsy winks at him. 

“Have a seat,” Harry says, motioning to the other chair. Eggsy leans on the corner of the desk and Harry rolls his eyes. “What may I do for you, Mr. Unwin?”

“Like my note said, I need your help, Mr. Hart,” Eggsy says with a sigh. “You know I gotta keep up my grades with gymnastics and all…Coach thinks I got Olympic potential.”

“You have potential for a great many things, young man,” Harry says.

Eggsy smiles. “That’s it! You always said I had potential, and now because of a few bastard…I mean, other teachers, that potential might be wasted.” Eggsy scoots a bit closer. “Failing two classes, English and Maths…just can’t seem to get the material.”

“I find that hard to believe, Mr. Unwin,” Harry says honestly. “You do quite well in my class. I know you are intelligent.”

“Maybe that has more to do with the instructor than my intelligence,” Eggsy says with a sly grin, sidling a little closer. “You make things so interesting.”

“Well, when I have a subject I enjoy, it’s easy to be interested.”

“What else are you interested in, Mr. Hart?” Eggsy whispers. “Besides your butterflies and biology.”

Eggsy leans toward him, the devil in his eyes. It takes everything Harry has not to put the boy over his knee right then and there. “I still fail to see what you think I can do for you.”

“You could talk to those other teachers, Mr. Hart. Everyone likes you. Students, teachers, everyone. You could convince them to bring me up to passing.”

“And why should I do that?” Harry asks, leaning back in his chair.

“Because like you said, I got potential.” Eggsy easily swings himself around and suddenly he’s seated on top of the desk directly in front of Harry. He places a trainer-clad foot on either armrest of Harry’s chair and spreads his legs a bit. Eggsy leans back on his elbows nonchalantly, causing the fabric of the shorts to pull tight across the bulge between his legs. “And because I could make it worth your while. I know you like looking at me…and I’d let you do more than just look.”

“Mr. Unwin, really. Get yourself off my desk this instant!” Harry barks, although there is barely any heat behind the words.

“Call me Eggsy. No need for formalities.” Eggsy starts to slowly massage and fondle his groin. “Know what I’m wearing under here, Mr. Hart?” He splays his fingers. “Jock strap. That’s it. Just a little piece of fabric around my dick and bollocks. Worked out, not too hard, but some…so I’m a little sweaty. Bet you like that smell, young man all sweaty from good exercise…”

“Eggsy…” Harry’s eyes slowly wander down to where Eggsy is stroking himself.

“Just a jock strap,” Eggsy reminds him. “So that means my arse is free and clear…made sure of that. Might have even done a little prep work before I came here…”

“I don’t know if you realize what you’re asking for.” Harry places his hands on Eggsy’s knees. “Once we get started, we don’t go back.” This is a lie, of course; if Eggsy needs to stop Harry will stop immediately.

“I know exactly what I’m asking for.” Eggsy tugs at Harry’s tie. “Ain’t like it’s my first time or anything…and we both know it ain’t yours.”

Harry growls and surges in for a kiss. He feels Eggsy grin against his lips. “So you’re telling me that if I put in a good word for you with your teachers, I get to do whatever I want with this?” Harry palms Eggsy’s groin and squeezes.

“Fuck yeah,” Eggsy breathes. “Whatever you want. I’m flexible, too, remember?”

Harry puts his hands at Eggsy’s knees and slowly rubs upward, sighing at the hard velvet of Eggsy’s thighs against his skin. “If you’re so eager to get a good grade, why not offer this to those particular teachers?”

“Are you fucking mental?” Eggsy gasps with a laugh. His nimble fingers undo Harry’s tie and the buttons of his waistcoat. “Have you seen them? Disgusting. You, on the other hand…” Eggsy grunts with satisfaction as he gets the waistcoat and shirt open, his hands running over Harry’s chest. “You are fit as fuck, Mr. Hart.” Harry grabs the waist of the shorts and Eggsy arches up. “This ain’t even a chore…it’s a pleasure.”

“I’m sure the pleasure will be all mine,” Harry says, pulling the shorts off and throwing them over his shoulder. True to his word, Eggsy is only wearing a worn white cotton jock strap, which barely contains his hard cock and balls. Harry sits down and just looks his fill, his thumbs trailing up the inside of Eggsy’s thighs to tease at the edge of the fabric.

“Oh, fuck yeah,” Eggsy groans.

“Bend your legs, let’s see if you’re worth me getting fired,” Harry says, pressing at Eggsy’s knees. He spreads his legs and Harry can see the wet outline of his hole. “You DID prepare.”

“Figured it couldn’t hurt,” Eggsy says with a wink.

Harry presses his palm to the bulge in front of him and slowly rubs. Eggsy groans and lets his head fall back. “Whatever I want?”

“Yes, Mr. Hart, please!”

“Whatever I want,” Harry muses.

“Take it off, yeah? You can suck me if you want…I got a nice cock,” Eggsy promises.

“I’m sure everyone says so,” Harry mocks. “But I don’t think that’s necessary.” Harry stands up and undoes his belt and zip. He works his cock out of the flap of his pants and strokes it.

“Yes,” Eggsy hisses, licking his lips. “Want me to suck you? I’m really good.”

“I bet you say that to all the boys,” Harry says, running a thumb over Eggsy’s pink lips. “Lay down.” He presses Eggsy’s chest until he’s flat on his back. He then pulls Eggsy to the edge of the desk and sits down once more. “Beautiful boy,” he whispers. He drags his tongue up the inside of Eggsy’s thigh and then traces the edge of the jock strap.

“Harry…I mean, Mr. Hart!” Eggsy whines.

“Hush…do you want someone to find us?” Harry lifts the fabric just enough to get his tongue under it. He laps at the soft skin of Eggsy’s balls, causing the boy to whimper. “Or maybe you DO. Maybe you like the thought of being caught…like someone seeing you in a compromising position with a teacher.” Harry opens a drawer and gets out the lube. “Do we even need this?” He easily slides two fingers into Eggsy. “You HAVE prepared. Perhaps if you prepared so well for your classes, we wouldn’t have to do this.”

“You…complaining?” Eggsy pants.

“Not in the slightest.” Harry bends Eggsy’s legs back and lines his cock up with the wet hole. He pushes in with one even thrust and Eggsy shouts. “Do I need to GAG, you, Mr. Unwin?” Harry slaps a hand over Eggsy’s mouth.

“Uh-uh,” Eggsy manages, shaking his head. He grabs Harry’s arms as Harry pulls out and thrusts back in. “Fuck, Mr. Hart, you’re so fucking big…”

“And you’re so loose…I almost get the feeling I’m not your first today,” Harry taunts. He reaches down and pushes the fabric of the jock strap as best he can, freeing Eggsy’s hard and dripping cock. “Look at that…such a little whore, aren’t you? I almost wonder if your story was true, or if you’ll say anything to get a dick in your arse.”

“Please, Mr. Hart, please touch me,” Eggsy begs, his body sliding across the smooth surface of the desk with each thrust. 

“I do believe you can take care of that yourself, boy…you are supposed to be working for a better grade after all,” Harry grunts. “Show me how much you want it.” He grabs Eggsy’s hand and spits onto the palm.

“Fuck,” Eggsy groans. He clumsily reaches for his cock and begins to jack it hard and fast.

“That’s it…” Harry hisses. The sight of Eggsy falling apart in front of him is almost more than he can bear. “Come all over yourself…and then you’ll have to walk back to your dorm covered in your own spunk, with mine sliding out of your filthy little arse.”

“Harry!” Eggsy shouts, losing all pretense of their little game. Come spurts over his fingers and onto his stomach. Harry digs his fingers into Eggsy’s hips and pulls him down two, three, four times before he throbs inside Eggsy’s perfect arse.

They remain absolutely immobile, Eggsy’s hand still on his cock, Harry’s fingers digging into Eggsy’s waist. “Well,” Harry says weakly. He slowly pulls out and sits down, reaching into another drawer for wipes. He gives himself a perfunctory once-over before removing the jock strap completely and thoroughly cleaning Eggsy as best he can. He then stands up and helps Eggsy from the desk. Eggsy limps across the room and retrieves his shorts, pulling them on before cuddling with Harry on the chaise in the corner. “All right?” He asks. Eggsy simply nods and snuggles close, his head on Harry’s chest. “That was…”

“Fucking amazing,” Eggsy finishes. “Fuck, Harry. You was…” He weakly waves a hand in the air.

“You’re one to talk. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you saunter into a room like that,” Harry says, relieved that he hasn’t traumatized his boy for life.

“You forget something, Harry,” Eggsy says almost sadly. “I used do that for a living, yeah? Lure men in with my words and my body.”

“Eggsy.” Harry tips his face up and looks into his eyes. “That doesn’t make you less of a man. We’ve talked about this…you did it out of necessity.” Harry gives him a sweet kiss. “And if Hamish and I have anything to do with it, you will never be required to do ANYTHING like that ever again.”

“Except like this?” Eggsy asks with a cheeky smile. “With you?”

“Now that I know what you’re capable of? I hope you have a few other scenarios in mind, because I certainly do,” Harry says with a grin.

“You have no idea, Mr. Hart,” Eggsy says, crawling onto Harry’s lap and kissing him.


End file.
